


Графен в Crystal именно такой и был

by tennoseremel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Sailor Moon Crystal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Точнее дата чуть ранее, но это искать надо…





	Графен в Crystal именно такой и был

**Author's Note:**

> Точнее дата чуть ранее, но это искать надо…

давече рей лиловым глазом  
косила словно вещества  
какие-то принять забыла  
а может быть и приняла


End file.
